Swim Lovers
by Mislav
Summary: Set post the episode "Swim Neighbours ". Carrie decides to take one last dip in the pool. Kelly joins her. Femslash.


**A/N: I don't own any of the King of Queens characters and I am ****not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This fanfic takes place post the episode "Swim Neighbours". Holly wasn't introduced until the season four but this story assumes that Carrie already met her-I am not sure does that one change makes it an AU. I am probably going to write a sequel to this, but I am not sure when :(**

It was one of those days when Carrie and Kelly would get together in Carrie's house and have breakfast, drink coffee and talk.

"So, if I got that right", Kelly started, "the pool was their retribution toward you for putting on a fence?"

"Yes."

"And you wanted them to get rid of the pool, and started a lawsuit against them, but now you like it?"

"Yes!", Carrie exclaimed after taking a sip of coffee. "I didn't even realize how good it feels until I accidently dipped my hand into it. It was like... I don't know... I never felt something like that before. Like warmth flushed over my body... I don't even know how it happened, but I somehow ended up swimming in it."

Kelly shivered at the description. It had been years since she was swimming in a pool and she remembered how good it felt. She couldn't help but wonder: is the Sacksky's pool as good as Carrie claims?

"And then they stumbled upon me... it was so embarrassing!" She face-palmed herself. "And I can't just give up the lawsuit. That would be even more embarrassing, to just give up and admit that they-and Doug-were right!"

She sighed. "Maybe I could sneak there for one last swimming tonight. I've heard that they will be away this night too and Doug is working a night shift, so it wouldn't be too hard."

#

After she made sure that nobody was around, Carrie took the robe off and sighed, shivering at the feeling of cool air pressing against her skin, standing in front of that magnificent device with nothing than her blue bikini on.

Carrie slowly got in the pool, enjoying in the first rush of warmth and wetness that took over her body, gasping due to a pleasure. She felt her muscles relaxing the moment she was in the water, warm shivers ripping through her body as a single drop of hot sweat rolled down the back of her neck. She took another look around before she started swimming, enjoying in warmth and wetness that the water provided.

"Carrie?"

Carrie felt her heart thundering against her chest as she turned around. It was only after she saw who was standing in front of the pool that she recognized the familiar voice.

"Kelly?"

Kelly was there, smiling, wearing an orange oversized raincoat, her hands in her pockets.

"Deacon and children went to visit my in-laws... I couldn't sleep and I thought that it would be fun to join you... I hope you don't mind."

Carrie couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, not at all."

"Great", Kelly grinned. Carrie gasped as Kelly took the raincoat off, putting it on a chair near by, and revealed that she was wearing nothing but a red bikini and a pair of sandals.

Kelly smiled as she started getting into the pool.

Carrie felt a sudden rush of heat going down to her crotch and swelling in her private area upon seeing Kelly in her red bikini that suited her so perfectly, getting all wet and warm and getting into the pool with her.

Kelly closed her eyes and spread her arms, her lips pouted as her body felt flushed with warmth. "Oh... this is nice."

Carrie nodded her head and smiled, Kelly's sigh making her shiver in a weird yet pleasant way. "Yes, it is."

They started swimming, both enjoying in what the pool provided and looking at each other the whole time. What they felt was strange: like seeing each other in bikinis and swimming together in that warm water brought out some feelings, attraction that they felt towards each other without even knowing and created some sweet intensity between the two of them that would increase with every second, making them shiver, breathe heavily, feel a rush of warmth going down to their crotch area, but still, they couldn't stop, they didn't want to stop.

And, in what seemed like days but were only seconds, Carrie, encouraged by something she couldn't quite explain, leaned toward Kelly, their faces alarmingly close to each other. Both women stood there like frozen, looking at each other, their lips almost touching, both of them being taken aback by the sudden realization of how beautiful the other one was.

In the next moment, their lips met, warmth rushing up their faces as a sudden rush of pleasure and warmth spread through their chest, warm water and the relaxation that they felt only increasing all the new feelings that took them over. They started pressing their lips against each other, licking each other's lips, enjoying in newfound feelings and tastes.

A shadow of concern was still present, causing Kelly to move her lips away from Carrie in a sudden moment of hesitation. But soon enough it faded away when Kelly pressed her lips against Carrie's again in a matter of seconds, passion between the two too powerful to deny. As Carrie wrapped her tongue around Kelly's and started licking it all over, Kelly felt her clit throbbing and she leaned in closer, shaking due to intensity of her pleasure and arousal, almost going wild as she heaved her chest into Carrie's and gave her even more passion in return.

As they continued kissing, Kelly, driven wild by Carrie's tongue and feeling of Carrie's breasts pressed against hers, slid her fingers down Carrie's bikini bottom, desperately searching for Carrie's pussy as their tongues mated. She felt a jolt going down to her kitty as she felt her fingers pressing against Carrie's entrance. Carrie felt hundreds of hot pleasant shivers running through her body upon the touch and jerked her head backward, moving her lips away from Kelly's and crying out in pleasure. Kelly started kissing Carrie's neck and cheeks as she slid two fingers inside of her, feeling heat spreading through an area between her legs and down her thighs upon feeling warmth and wetness of Carrie's walls against her trembling fingers. Carrie started moaning in pleasure, Kelly's fingers providing her sensation that she never felt before, feeling of Kelly's warm lips pressing kisses all over her neck and face only adding to her pleasure and arousal. Their lips eventually met again, their kisses all the more passionate and delightful due to Kelly's vulgar act, warm water relaxing their muscles and adding to their pleasure in a weird yet delightful way.

And, what felt like oscilating waves of pleasure working on her from toe to back, Carrie came, moaning against Kelly's lips as she cummed on her fingers, her clit throbbing as her thighs felt numb. Kelly felt a sudden rush of pleasure running through her body at the feeling of Carrie's warm cum running down her fingers as she came too, her clit pulsing as she felt Carrie's walls tightening against her fingers.

Two women, still kissing in a post orgasmic daze, made their way out of the water on the towel sprawled across the ground as they continued kissing in preparation for the next round, their bikini tops off. When they both felt ready and felt that the other one is ready too, Carrie made her way on top of Kelly, slowly, carefully, savoring every touch, every smell as she shivered in preparation. Image of naked Carrie on top of her, smiling down on her lustfully, made Kelly ache, drops of hot sweat rolling down her breasts and belly. Her eyes flew all over Carrie's exquisite form, her firm, nicely shaped, bare breasts, her flat stomach, nicely toned skin, freshly shaved pussy. Carrie licked her lips, sight of Kelly's big breasts with dark erected nipples and her long legs making her clit throb. She leaned in closer, heat between her and Kelly increasing, and gently ran her hand down Kelly's right cheek, making a trail of shivers go down Kelly's face, beautiful face that made heat rush through her body and her heart beat faster. Kelly gasped, forming a smile. Carrie then leaned in even closer and pressed her pussy against Kelly's. Both women moaned at the sudden rush of pleasure that hot wet friction sent running through their bodies, their minds feeling numb for a moment. Carrie moaned and jerked her head backward, crying out as she rubbed her pussy quickly up and down Kelly's, her eyes shut in pleasure. Kelly let out a whisper as her body felt numb at the sudden rush of intense pleasure, pre cum rolling down to her thighs and her clit swelling at the friction. Carrie continued with the rubbing, both she and Kelly feeling the pleasure and arousal increasing with every second. Within minutes, they both came simultaneously, feeling pleasure taking over their bodies as their warm juices mixed. But even after that, they didn't stop, they continued going, their pleasure and arousal increasing even more, anticipation making the air between the two thick, their bodies wet and smelling of sex. Their second simultaneous orgasm was longer and even more intense, as a pool of cum creamed their pussies and thighs.

Carrie didn't stop though, and she trailed her kisses down to Kelly's pussy and started licking it, taste of both her own and Kelly's cum making her ache, her clit swelling more at every lick. New experience made Kelly's senses go wild: she closed her eyes and started running her hands up and down her legs.

"Oh, yes, Carrie... I never had a woman lick me down there.. I always had fantasies about that... Oh, yes!", she exclaimed as she came, hot tingly feelings being all over her body as she exploded into Carrie's face. Carrie slowly swallowed all of Kelly's cum, savoring every drop, before she started rubbing herself in front of Kelly, feeling of her own warm fingers going up and down her pussy while Kelly was watching her providing her an immense pleasure. It didn't last long before she came too.

The love making continued until the early morning hours, sometimes in the pool, sometimes in the house, the only breaks they would take being occassional cuddling or a nap that they would take with their naked bodies pressed together the whole time. Through their lives they both felt certain attraction towards women ever since they were teenagers, but it wasn't until that night that they found out that they were attracted to each other as well. It was also the first time that either of them made love to a woman in years, ever since the "experimenting" they did in college or High school, but it was worth the wait.

Although they were both well spent by then, it broke their hearts to part eventually, and even more knowing that the pool will be gone. But the things they've learned and the pleasures they've experienced were not to be underestimated and they knew that they were going to find a time and place to make love to each other again just as good as they did that night sooner or later, with no regrets, knowing that what they have is so good that it can't be considered cheating or wrong and that nobody will ever find out. No fears, just lust, pleasure and love, feelings towards their husbands remaining the same and their lives being richer for new feelings that they have discovered having towards each other. They were a great pair of friends-and lovers.

Still, Carrie couldn't help but wonder: how it would feel to have Holly and Kelly in the same time?


End file.
